powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang Retraction
The power to possess razor-sharp fangs. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Enhanced Bite. Also Called * Fang Projection/Protrusion * Retractable Fangs * Sharp Fangs/Teeth Capabilities The user has abnormally sharp fangs and can deliver a deadly bite with them. In some cases, the fangs may even be retractable. Variations * Elemental Fangs * Venomous Fangs Associations * Badassery * Bat Physiology * Blade Retraction * Canine Physiology * Cartoon Physics * Claw Retraction * Enhanced Bite * Feline Physiology * Matter Ingestion * Natural Weaponry * Shark Physiology * Sharp Body * Sharpness Manipulation * Reptilian Physiology * Super Eating * Vaewolf Physiology * Vampire Physiology * Werewolf Physiology Limitations * Teeth can be broken or pulled out. * May be only tied to emotions such as anger. Known Users See Also: Scary Teeth, and Fangs of Evil. Gallery File:Xenomorph_green.jpg|Xenomorph (Aliens) American Dragon Haley Long Dragon Teeth.gif|Haley Long (American Dragon:Jake Long) Kevin's Sharp Teeth.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Ripjaws' sharp teeth. critters-3-movie-still-3-dvdbash-wordpress.jpg|A Crite (Critters) VideoCapture_20180916-222440.jpg|Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Teen Titans Go Raven Sharp Teeth.png|As a Cambion, Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans Go!) possesses retractable sharp teeth. Deadly Spawn.jpg|A Spawn (The Deadly Spawn) Grimm Mauvais Dentes.jpg|A Mauvais Dentes (Grimm) Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 12 - We Need More Guiron.png|Guiron (Gamera vs Guiron) possesses "60 times more teeth than a piranha" Bullsquid hl1.jpg|Bullsquids (Hλlf-Life series) have extremely sharp teeth. Half-Life Series Ichthyosaur.png|An Ichthyosaurs' (Hλlf-Life series) sharp teeth gives them an incredibly strong bite. Enobaria.jpeg|Enobaria (The Hunger Games) apparently had her teeth sharpened so she could rip tributes’ throats out. DIO's Fangs JoJo.gif|DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) bares his fangs. Marvel Comics Morjak.png|Morjak (Marvel Comics) has another face and mouth on his stomach with rows of razor sharp teeth. Arlong.png|Arlong's (One Piece) teeth are sharp enough to cut through stone, metal, and flesh alike. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones’ (One Piece) teeth are even more vicious in appearance and lethality than Arlong's, due to overdose on Energy Steroids. Katakuri face.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) reveals that underneath his scarf, his mouth is composed of massive fangs. Frost_Bite.png|In her snow form, Monet (One Piece) can change her teeth into fangs made of hardened snow. File:Half_Fighting_Fish.png|Dellinger (One Piece) has fishman fangs. Moka Bite.gif|Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) bares her fangs. The Biter.jpeg|Sunny Baudelaire (A Series of Unfortunate Events) was born with sharp teeth and loves to bite things. In fact there's very little that Sunny doesn't enjoy biting. Chom.jpg|Chompies (The Skylanders series) Smallville Buffy Sanders Fang Retraction.jpg|After becoming a Metahuman by getting bitten by kryptonite-infected cave bats, Buffy Sanders (Smallville) had been gifted the power to have sharp fangs in order to not only suck the blood from others, but to also replicate the powers from superpowered enemies, like other Metahumans for example. Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw (Splatoon) has a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Leviathan.gif|The Leviathans (Supernatural) can manifest sharp teeth, as their main weapon and method of eating Vampire Teeth.jpg|A Vampire (Supernatural) bares her fangs. Scott roars.jpg|Werewolf (Teen Wolf) Malia Blue Eyes.jpg|Werecoyote (Teen Wolf) Kan fangs.jpg|Kanima (Teen Wolf) Wendigo.jpg|Wendigo (Teen Wolf) Van Helsing Count Vladislaus Dracula Fang Retraction.gif|Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) prepares to dig his teeth into an unfortunate victim. Screen_Shot_2015-05-10_at_4.08.56_AM.png|Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) Jade-tusk.jpg|Jade Tusk (Kung fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries